Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in this specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed in Australia or elsewhere before the priority date of this application.
It is known to provide cabinets having a plurality of drawers with a pallet-type base, which enables the entire cabinet to be lifted by the tynes of a lifting device, such as a fork lift, for example. In such cabinets, the individual drawers may be installed and/or removed from the cabinet by hand. However, it has been appreciated by the present inventors that such prior art cabinets are unsuited to some applications in which an individual drawer may be too heavy or cumbersome to be manipulated by hand.